The First Step
}} |trophy =Bronze |footer = Xbox achievement image }} The First Step is a Minutemen main quest and achievement/trophy in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough This quest begins right after When Freedom Calls, by escorting the settler group alongside Preston Garvey. Arriving in Sanctuary, and interacting with Preston has him exchange thanks, and then ask the Sole Survivor to help him rebuild the Minutemen. Agreeing to this begins the quest. In order to bring the Minutemen back, they will need more men. Preston brings word of a settlement under attack by raiders and asks you to take care of it. The settlement will generally be chosen from a limited set of nearby settlements unless they all had been unlocked beforehand. Speaking to the settlers there begins the next stage of the quest. Here, the player has to clear out a location of the raiders that dwell there. Also randomized, the quest will not update until the raiders inside the location are killed; any raider enemies encountered outside the location don't count towards the quest, and can be ignored. Return to the settlement and receive the reward and allegiance from the settlers, then return to Preston. He will congratulate you, and then give you a flare gun, along with some flares, that will come in handy once the Minutemen have more allied settlements. He tells you a story, then formally acknowledges you as the new General, leader of the Minutemen. The quest finishes here. Quest stages Companion affinity In the dialogue with Preston, companions have reactions to joining the Minutemen: * Codsworth, Curie, Danse, Deacon, Hancock, MacCready, Nick, Strong, and Piper like agreeing to join the Minutemen. * X6-88 and Cait dislike it. * Codsworth, Curie, Deacon, and Strong dislike refusing to join. * Since Preston is always at Sanctuary until the dialogue is completed (at which point he becomes a companion and can be relocated), all other available companions can be dismissed to Sanctuary to witness the dialogue, allowing multiple companions to have their affinities raised or lowered at once. Notes * You may complete this quest and not officially join the Minutemen by declining to become the general. If you do so this quest will be marked as completed and the official Minutemen questline will not begin. Preston will not become available as a companion until you do. He will randomly assign radiant quests if you pass by him. One way to deal with clearing out the questlog is completing When Freedom Calls, and then The First Step and then use the console to disable Preston. * The Sole Survivor will be assigned to either Tenpines Bluff or Oberland station unless they have both been unlocked, then the player will be sent to a randomized settlement that hasn't been unlocked. * Killing both the settlers at the radiant settlement will fail the quest. * Although the XP and caps are only given if the player completes the quest, the rank of general and the flare gun will be given regardless of whether the quest is completed or failed. * With Nuka-World installed, should the Sole Survivor become the overboss of Nuka-World by completing Taken for a Ride before finishing the quest, the next time Preston Garvey is spoken to, he will be upset about what the Sole Survivor did in helping the Nuka-World raiders, and he feels like that it would be too much of a risk in trusting them. In this case, he will instead ask the Sole Survivor that in order to work with the Minutemen more, they must eliminate the Nuka-World raiders first. Accepting his request will start Open Season, the quest where the Sole Survivor must execute the Nuka-World raider gang leaders (Nisha, Mags Black, William Black, and Mason) in order to free Nuka-Town's traders from slavery. The Nuka-World raider gangs don't have to be eliminated, just simply becoming their enemy (wiping out any raider outpost, killing Shank, Porter Gage, or any other named Nuka-World raider) will restore Preston Garvey's dialogue back to normal again. Category:Commonwealth Minutemen quests Category:Fallout 4 achievements and trophies de:Der erste Schritt es:El primer paso ru:Первый шаг pt:Primeiro Passo uk:Перший крок zh:第一步